Magia i Krew: Rozdział VI
"Siła Woli. Smród" ''- szósty odcinek serii Magia i Krew. Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć wcześniejszy. Część I Atak Aridu został szybko sparowany przez Xandreda, który niezwłocznie przystąpił do ofensywy. Chciał nieco zabłysnąć przed doświadczonym członkiem Dragon Tale, Rexem. Nie udało mu się to jednak w pełni, używanie gazowych chmur jako ataku skutecznie i bardzo szybko odcinało mu możliwość dostania się do przeciwnika, mimo użycia Smoczego Wojownika oraz wielu zaklęć jako próby przedostania się. Zagrożenie ze strony ofensywy Sarotha były jednak niwelowane przez Inuictusa i jego połączenie magii odbicia z magią obserwacji; jego zdolności nie były jednak zbyt przydatne w ataku, więc na razie postanowił on wesprzeć nacierającego Xandreda, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Nie mogąc dostać się bezpośrednio do Aridu, mag lodu postanowił użyć Smoczej Kokuendy licząc, iż potęga tego zaklęcia przełamie się przez obronę Sarotha. Ten jednak, gdy tylko atak niebezpiecznie się do niego zbliżył, teleportował się kawałek dalej. Cios został przeniesiony w inny wymiar przez Rexa, zapobiegając w ten sam sposób zniszczeniu pobliskiego budynku. Mag dymu przeszedł do ofensywy. Tajemniczym zaklęciem, wykonanym w momencie, gdy Xandred był jeszcze lekko zdumiony uniknięciem jego ciosu, stworzył kilkanaście dymnych kul naładowanych potężną magią i rzucił je w stronę Muraty, który, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Inuictusa, zostałby boleśnie ugodzony. Mag wody szybko zreflektował się po tej akcji i szybko wrócił do gry, atakując Aridu z kilku stron, licząc, że go zdezorientuje. Plan jednak nie udał się, przynajmniej nie w pełni. Co prawda zbliżył się do Sarotha, jednakże kilka ciosów pięściami, które mu zadał, nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, a zużył na ten atak dużo siły. Do tego, zaraz po tym został zmuszony do wycofania się, inaczej zostałby przez swojego oponenta zaduszony. Ten bowiem, gdy był okładany przez ciosy Muraty, spokojnie tworzył gazową maskę za pomocą swej magii. Rex postanowił coś sprawdzić. Swoją magią stworzył kilka luster na drodze Xandreda i Aridu, dał sygnał swojemu partnerowi do czekania; Saroth jednak zbyt cierpliwy nie był, zatem po chwili bezcelowego stania na polu walki, zaatakował. Dym eksplodował dokoła jego ciała, szybko rozprzestrzeniając się na całą arenę, i o mało nie zasmrodziłby połowy miasta, a zwłaszcza Xandreda, gdyby nie fakt, iż plan z lustrami Rexa wypalił - otoczyły one bowiem go w małą chwilę po wykonaniu ataku i zaabsorbowały całą jego magiczną siłę. Sytuacja ta zdenerwowała Aridu i zaatakował on Rexa, co nie tylko nie odniosło skutku, ale dało Xandredowi możliwość do ataku. Rzucił się frontalnie z maksymalną prędkością z dobrym skutkiem, Saroth był jednak w stanie znów przenieść się teleportacją. W mgnieniu oka przeniósł się za plecy Muraty i o mało nie uderzył go z całej siły pięścią w tył głowy, gdyby nie lustra stworzone przez Inuictusa. Zdawało się, że Saroth nie mógł atakować i został zepchnięty tylko do defensywy. Murata postanowił więc nie pierdolić się w tańcu, użył swojej zdolności Boskiego Posłańca, kazał Rexowi zaatakować go kilka razy, by mógł wchłonąć dużą moc magiczną, po czym skupił ją w jeden, niesamowity atak Lodowym Promieniem. Był on na tyle szybki, że nawet gdyby Aridu mógł się teleportować kolejny raz, i tak nie zdążyłby się zreflektować. Został ugodzony bezpośrednio; fala uderzeniowa wgniotła ziemię na pół metra i zniszczyła dwa najbliższe mury. Xandred już miał uśmiechnąć się z wrażeniem zwycięstwa, spojrzał się jednak na Rexa, który stanął obok niego z lekko zasmuconą twarzą. Wiedział bowiem, że Saroth obronił się przed atakiem w jakiś sposób. Tak też było - Aridu z kamienną twarzą stał i czekał aż dym opadnie, zbierając magię na swój najpotężniejszy atak. Gdy tylko był gotów - użył go. Arenę otoczyła tajemnicza sieć gęstego, magicznego dymu, przez który nie szło się przebić. Rex zdążył jednak zorientować się o co chodzi i wyjść z prostopadłościennej pułapki zanim jeszcze powstała; Xandred pozostał jednak w środku. Saroth skupił się na jej stałym zawężaniu w celu zgniecenia nią swego przeciwnika; ten jednak wykorzystał jego skupienie, użył więc całej swej mocy i zajebał mu bułę na ryj tak mocną, że ten stracił panowanie nad zaklęciem. Murata zadał mu jeszcze kilka ciosów, Aridu szybko jednak zaczął je parować. W walce bezpośredniej był jednak na przegranej pozycji, więc po chwili stworzył między sobą a Xandredem ścianę toksycznego, żrącego dymu, którą gdy ten z rozpędu uderzył - zadała mu ogromny ból. Saroth był jednak wyczerpany i omyłkowo przez chwilę zapomniał o Rexie, zwłaszcza, że ten nie blokował mu ataków; niespodziewanie jednak spod ziemi wyrosła grupa luster, tworząca sześciokąt, która uwięziła Aridu bez możliwości ucieczki innej, niż teleportacja, której nie mógł jednak użyć z powodu braku sił. Xandred miał chwilę, by wypocząć. Jakikolwiek atak we wnętrzu ścian luster powodował, iż przebijał się on przez nie i pojawiał z innej strony, zatem cokolwiek mag dymu próbował zrobić - uderzał samego siebie. Droga ucieczki odcięta była też z góry do dołu; postanowił więc podjąć ryzyko rozbicia szkieł jednym, potężnym ciosem. Zebrał swoją energię w pięści, uderzył... Lustra rozpadły się w drobny mak; atak jednak był strasznie kosztowny i bolesny dla Sarotha. Xandred wykorzystał to i w kilka sekund obezwładnił go i zmusił do kapitulacji. - Jesteście naprawdę nieźli. Poddaje się i zgodnie z obietnicą, dołączam do Was w walce z moją babcią - odparł, po czym Murata go puścił; mag dymu wstał i strzepał z siebie brud, poprosił też maga lodu o mały prysznic, bo strasznie capił przez używanie swoich zaklęć. Xandred okazał mu tą łaskę. - Nie ma opcji. - skwitował Rex. - Zagrożenie, że znów przejdziesz na jej stronę jest zbyt duże. Do tego, jesteś poszukiwany przez prawo. Mam jednak pewien prosty kompromis. Ty wypierdalasz za bramę miasta, chamie, i więcej nie wracasz, a my dalej zajmujemy się sobą. - Skoro tak uważasz... nadal lepsze to niż odsiadka czy harówka na murze. W takim razie odprowadźcie mnie do bram, bym Wam nie uciekł. Tak też zrobili. Pół godziny później Aridu zniknął z terenu Urbem i miał się już nigdy więcej nie pojawić; Inuictus i Xandred poszli zaś do zleceniodawcy, tj. prokuratury, po swoją zapłatę. Otrzymali równowartość 479 kebabów na osobę, czym Murata był zdecydowanie bardziej podekscytowany niż Rex, który, jak później mu wytłumaczył, dostawał już większe pieniądze za lżejszą pracę i jeszcze większe za cięższą. Przy okazji nawiązał się temat wynagrodzeń w gildii. Tymczasem inni jej członkowie nie mieli tak lekko. Luke i Matsu zauważyli teleportację Cheo w nieznane miejsce w dość niespodziewanym momencie, tj. podczas jedzenia kanapki; postanowili to więc zgłosić Viridi. Spotkali się z nią w jej biurze. - Viri, Cheo nam uciekła. Teleportowała się gdzieś... nie wiadomo gdzie. Chcieliśmy jeszcze spytać Sarutobiego Evansa o jakąś poradę, wskazówkę gdzie może być, ale on nadal jest nieprzytomny - wykrzyczał na wejściu Luke. Był nieco zestresowany całą tą sytuacją. - Rozumiem. Zbieramy się w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa. Luke, leć już tam powiadomić Adriana; Matsu, postaraj się znaleźć Xandreda i Rexa, ja spróbuję znaleźć Shirego. Czym szybciej, tym lepiej, musimy pomyśleć co dalej. - Jasne. - odpowiedzieli obaj. Ruszyli każdy w swoją stronę. Sharp odnalazł dwójkę kompanów z gildii w pięć minut, po czym od razu ruszyli do budynku gildii; Luke wszystko wytłumaczył Adrianowi, a ten zaś dziewczynom, które ledwie wróciły z misji oswajania smoka, one zaś Peterowi; Viridi znalazła Yarato w dziesięć minut, gdy ten trenował nad brzegiem stawu w pobliskim lesie. Kwadrans po rozmowie w budynku Rady Magii wszyscy byli już w Tawernie i zamówili jedzenie. Adrian, jako lider gildii postanowił zebrać myśli w formie burzy mózgów. - Nie czuję energi Cheo w mieście. Pewnie jest gdzieś daleko. - stwierdził Rex, biorąc gryza szisz kebaba. - Pewnie teleportowała się gdzieś z tym Setho. Wątpię, by do niego, bo to byłoby wystawianie się na ostrze noża... ale możliwe, że coś knują. - rzekł Luke, bawiąc się zarazem pustym już kuflem piwa. - Kiedy ty to wypiłeś?! - krzyknął Peter. - Jest możliwe. - odparła Viridi. - Skontaktuje się jednak z Radą w Savu, by dowiedzieć się co z nim, oraz jak stoi bezpieczeństwo w tamtym mieście. - Co z obroną naszego miasta? Nie wiadomo, z czym wyskoczy Cheo. Jest nieprzewidywalna - spokojnie powiedział Adrian. - Jej wzmocnienie to nonsens, i tak się teleportują... - stwierdziła Niki. - Niekoniecznie, może zdobędą ludzi, którzy nie będą potrafić? Zresztą, teleportacja to ogromny koszt energii, a oni idą na wojnę. - odparł Yarato. - Yep. Tylko co możemy zrobić? - spytał się Adrian, zapisując jednocześnie na tablicy istotne informacje. - Wyślijmy kilku dobrych magów do obrony wejść do centrum, a nasi magowie wody niech się nie wychylają bez kogoś do pomocy... - zasugerowała Mei. - Adrian, podkreśl. To dobra myśl. - stwierdziła Viridi, a ten podkreślił. Dyskusja trwała około czterdziestu minut, po czym wszyscy wzięli się do pracy nad sobą, a Viridi udała się skontaktować z inną Radą, gdzie dowiedziała się, że Setho również wyniósł się poza miasto, prócz tego jednak jest bezpiecznie. Założenia po dyspucie były takie: nie mieszać elit Rady Magii w sprawę Cheo, gdyż tylko to zaszkodzi, wzmocnić obronę miasta, zabronić magom wody i lodu opuszczania centrum samemu, podejmować działania na wszelką cenę oraz codziennie o godzinie jedenastej robić spotkanie w Dragon Tale, nie brać też misji w tym czasie. Viridi stwierdziła, że da radę przetrzymać jakoś wściekłych klientów przez około dwa tygodnie, do tego czasu zaś spodziewają się ataku ze strony babuszki. Shiri postanowił trenować wraz z Matsu, Adrianem i Chloe; Mei i Amalia dobrały sobie Luka i Niki do ekipy; Asia, Clara i Rex odbywali treningi w trójkę, Xandred zaś dogadał się z Peterem. Viridi również raz po raz zobowiązała się wpadać na ćwiczenia, by nie wyjść z wprawy. Zdawało się, że zabawa z magami klasy S była jedynie wstępem do tego, co miało nadejść później... Część II Następnego dnia o godzinie czternastej, drużyna Matiuszów, to jest: Yarato, Matsu, Adrian, Chloe, udała się do hali treningowej Dragon Tale numer sześć i jedna siódma. Rozpoczęli trening od małej rozgrzewki - Adrian próbował wysadzić halę w powietrze swoją magią, pozostała trójka miała temu zapobiec; następnie niszczeniem miał zająć się Matsu, potem Chloe, potem Yarato. Najlepiej w tej zabawie zdecydowanie szło Dragneelowi - był jednak urodzonym niszczycielem, najgorzej zaś pannie Cameron. Zaraz po tym, wzięli się za lekkie sparingi między sobą, by móc zauważyć wśród siebie jakieś wady do poprawy. Na ich treningu nie działo się nic niesamowitego czy niespodziewanego, trwał on dwie godziny, po czym wszyscy mieli dość, za wyjątkiem Adriana, który zwyczajnie zgłodniał. Postanowili nie iść do tawerny, lecz do mieszkania Dragneela, by tam ze spokojem pograć w karty lub robić inne rzeczy. Niektórzy potrzebowali też porządniejszej kąpieli, aniżeli wylanie baniaka zimnej wody na łeb przez Yarato - co na treningu działo się dość często. - W sumie to się jeszcze nie mieliśmy dobrze okazji poznać - zagadał Sharp do Shirego. - Masz jakieś zainteresowania? - Wiele różnych. Lubię niemagiczne zabawy, dobrą muzykę i dobre żarcie, z grubsza - odpowiedział chłopak. - Sporo trenujesz? W walce z Tobą miałem niemały problem, by utrzymać ci tempa. - Kilka razy w tygodniu, jak mi się chce. Różnie, no - odpowiedział Yarato. - Teraz mówisz że ciężko utrzymać tempa, wtedy, że jestem dziwnie słaby. Zdecyduj się - dodał półżartem. Spojrzał na bezchmurne niebo, co go nieco zasmuciło. W taką pogodę walczyło mu się ciężej, niż w dzień pochmurny - był bowiem lekko osłabiony w boju. - Tempo masz niesamowite, jesteś szybszy od Dragneela, dorównujesz Viridi. Ale jesteś słaby, nie mogłeś przebić się przez moją obronę. Brakuje ci siły - spokojnie powiedział Sharp. - Niech postawi w swojej taktyce na tempo - wtrąciła się Chloe. - z gówna bata nie ukręcisz, a jego magia naprawdę pozwala działać z niesamowitą prędkością. Możliwe, że kiedyś przewyższy prędkością Takeshiego, a może i Viri. - Ale siła mu się przyda. Lepiej jednak zadać jeden, porządny cios niż sto łaskoczących, a ty mu radzisz brnąć w to drugie. - odparł Matsu. - A jak chcesz mu tą siłę, przepraszam, zbudować? Chłopak wiedział, jak zbudować prędkość, ale widać to jest w jego genach. Chyba nie doradzisz mu twojego sposobu treningu, co? - A byś wiedziała! Shiri, pamiętaj! Pompki, brzuszki, duużo soczku. To jest sposób na prawdziwą moc! - krzyknął Matsu nie tyle co żartobliwie, co z dumą i przekonaniem; Yarato jednak na to jedynie lekko się zaśmiał. Do dyskusji na temat dalszego treningu Shirego włączył się Adrian; sam mag wody jednak nie udzielał się w tej kwestii, słuchał jedynie z połowicznym zaciekawieniem. Rozmowa skończyła się, gdy wszyscy weszli do domu Adriana. Mei i Amalia jako trening postanowiły wykorzystać sparing z Lukem i Niki dwa na dwa w plenerze, daleko poza miastem, gdzie nikt nie miał się przejmować potencjalną destrukcją. Nie walczyli jednak na sto procent - walka miała na celu poznanie lepiej swoich stylów i ich doskonalenie, a nie doprowadzanie się nawzajem do kontuzji. Asia, Clara i Rex postanowili w ramach treningu udać się po prostu na siłownię, nieco pobiegać, a potem delikatnie zająć się sprawami magii. - Spójrz. Skup więcej magii w końcówkach palców, po czym skoncentruj myśli na wodzie. To nie takie trudne - rzekł Peter do Xandreda, demonstrując mu tworzenie skromnych, kilkumetrowych fal, po czym ich gwałtowne rozpraszanie. - Spróbuj. Muracie sprawna kontrola żywiołu nie szła jednak tak dobrze jak jego tworzenie. Peter również nie był w tym wyjątkowo dobry, obaj byli bowiem stawiali bardziej na siłę w walce, a ich magia raczej nie wymagała tej umiejętności. Mogła jednak ona się do czegoś przydać, zatem postanowili na jej wspólny trening. Po minucie miernych prób, Xandred wytworzył od razu trzynastu metrową falę, nie rozproszył jej jednak i o mały włos się, kurwa, nie zabił. - Stary, uspokój się, kurwa. Ciulu oglądaj - krzyknął na niego Peter, demonstrując swoje zdolności w taki sposób, by jego kompan mógł się również czegoś nauczyć. - Dobra, dobra - odpowiedział Murata, nie tłumacząc się z niepowodzenia. Ćwiczyli dalej, praktycznie aż do zmierzchu. Dzień minął stosunkowo szybko, superancko, dynamicznie; noc była gwieździsta, acz wszystkim spało się bardzo przyjemnie. Następnego dnia Yarato dopadły zakwasy. Lekko obawiał się przez to treningu, niesłusznie jednak - okazało się, że magia Amalii umie niwelować takie przykre skutki ćwiczeń. Jak zaplanowali, o jedenastej odbyło się spotkanie w tawernie, gdzie wszyscy związani ze sprawą Cheo mieli wymieniać się informacjami. - Jak długo zamierzacie trenować w ustalonych grupach? Pamiętajcie, że w razie czego w walce nie będziecie się tak dzielić. - zapytała się Viridi, popijając sok pomarańczowy. - Pięć dni? Myślę, że to będzie okej. Potem przystąpimy do ogólnych treningów w pełnym gronie. - odpowiedział Adrian, nie konsultując tego z resztą. Nikt jednak nie zdawał się mieć nic przeciwko. - Sugeruję... - nieśmiało wtrąciła Niki - byśmy nastawili się bardziej na integrację w naszym gronie. Shiri i Xandred są z nami od niedawna, z Viridi też zbyt często nie stawaliśmy ramię w ramię, tylko robiliśmy interesy. - wzięła łyk wody. - Może takie wieczorne wypady na miasto? Codziennie gdzie indziej, będziemy się jakoś dogadywać i gdzieś iść? - zasugerowała Amalia, ewidentnie podzielając myśl koleżanki. - Dobra myśl. Yawn, nie chce mi się słuchać argumentów, chcę spać - stwierdził Adrian ziewając. - Ktoś ma lepszy pomysł? Nie? Super, czyli postanowione. - A kiedy to 'wieczorne'? - spytał się Luke. Po chwili przekomarzania się, drużynowo doszli do wniosku, że jest to od dwudziestej do trzeciej dnia następnego. Temat zszedł na plany Cheo. - Wywiad jednego z miast, Riffautae, zauważył tą dwójkę w środku szczerego pola, 84 kilometry na północ od ich miasta. Cholera wie co tam robili, zauważono ich jak zwyczajnie siedzieli, szpiedzy zaś zmyli się po chwili, by nie wzbudzać jakiś podejrzeń. - powiedziała Viridi, dojadając resztę kotleta. Odłożyła swój talerz na stos innych. - Nie było z nimi nikogo więcej? - spytał się Yarato, po czym wstał i podniósł talerze; udał się wynieść je do zwrotu. - Nikogo. - powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, rozluźniając nogi, omyłkowo kopiąc Matsu w kolano. - Kurwa, przepraszam. - Luźno. - odpowiedział Matsu. - Ciekawe, co tym razem knują... - Mam rodzinę w Riffautae. Może to ona jest celem ich wyprawy? W ten sposób na pewno złamaliby morale moje i mojego dziadka? Do tego cała moja familia to magowie wody i lodu. - powiedział Peter, spuszczając lekko wzrok. - Wielu z nas ma rodziny, Peter. Jeśli chodziłoby im tylko o łamanie naszego morale, pozbyliby się rodziny Takeshiego, która jeszcze gdzieś jest... - odparł Adrian. - Musi chodzić o coś jeszcze. - To wyczilujcie, a ja skoczę po jakieś książki z informacjami do biblioteki i może wpadnę jeszcze do sklepu. - wtrącił się Yarato, wracając już bez talerzy. - Yeh, dobra myśl. Nom, Viri, masz zamiar dziś z nami potrenować? - zaproponował Luke. Narratorowi fillerowa historyja Shirego, która wydarzyła się, gdy szedł do biblioteki i sklepu, wydaje się ciekawsza niż te całe dialogi, zatem czas i na nią. W sumie nie było to nic ciekawego, ale pokrótce można podjąć się opisu. Kierując się do wypożyczalni książek, zagapił się i uderzył w słup z ogłoszeniami. Zauważył dzięki temu interesujące wydarzenie, tj. pokaz najnowszych technologii oddziałujących na zmysły, stworzony przez ludzi niemagicznych. Postanowił powiedzieć o tym Dragonom, by się później tam udać w ramach wieczornego wypadu. Szedł jednak dalej. W bibliotece znalazł osiem tytułów o Riffautae, udało mu się zdobyć też aktualny spis ludności tamtego miasta; podziękował więc i wyszedł, kierując swe kroki do sklepu. Postanowił kupić tam kilka paczek chipsów, paluszki i dużo soczku - zgodnie z poradą Matsu. Gdy jednak wybierał soczki spośród multum innych soczków, ktoś postanowił ukraść mu książki. Kątem oka Yarato zauważył, że jest to rosły mężczyzna z ciemnymi, krótkimi włosami, ubrany w luźną, skórzaną kurtkę, dres i adidas - typowy cwaniaczek. Zabrał więc produkty i rzucił się w pościg, przebiegając obok kasy rzucił towarami w kasjerkę; ta, widząc zaistniałą sytuację, po prostu zaczęła je kasować. W mgnieniu oka Shiri stworzył przed złodziejem barierę z lodu, w którą ten wpadł, nie będąc w stanie zahamować, ruchem wiatru przesunął mu ręce i przybił go za nie w magiczną, wodną ścianę; wypadłe książki zebrał na delikatną chmurkę, którą również wytworzył sam, po czym zdobył je na nowo. Zauważył swoją prawdziwą szybkość dopiero teraz - cała akcja po wybiegnięciu ze sklepu trwała bowiem zaledwie dziesięć sekund. Chłopak zaoszczędzony czas wykorzystał na małe przerażenie złodzieja - wokół jego twarzy stworzył wodną kulę i podtopił go w niej, nie zabił go jednak - gdy widział, że ten zaczyna się dusić, wypuścił go. Cwaniaczek od razu rzucił się do ucieczki, a Yarato, nie zważając na to, że przeraził kilkunastu przechodniów, po prostu wrócił ze spokojem po skasowane już produkty, zapłacił za nie i wyszedł; dokupił jednak jakiemuś dzieciakowi lizaka w ramach przeprosin za to, że go tak przestraszył. Chwilę później był w Tawernie. Część III - Shiri, nareszcie jesteś. - Viridi uśmiechnęła się. - Masz żarcie? - Nie powinnaś być bardziej skupiona na Riffautae i tym, czego tam szuka Cheo? - spytała się Mei w nieco namolny, irytujący sposób. - Nie. - odparła chłodno Viridi, po czym wyrwała Shiremu chipsy o smaku fromage. - Mam żarcie, mam książki, możemy myśleć. No, a tak w ogóle, co u Was? - spytał się Yarato, zasiadając na swoim miejscu, między Kibą a Dragneelem. - Coś słyszałam, że chcesz trenować swoją szybkość. Jeśli tak, to wepchnę się dziś na Twój trening - powiedziała Viridi, otwierając paczkę. Wzięła kilka chipsów i niekulturalnie wepchała sobie do ust. - Już Chloe za mnie zdecydowała? - zaśmiał się Yarato. - Ktoś musiał - odpowiedziała Chloe, nalewając Matsu soczku jabłkowego. - Słodko. No nic, niech tak będzie. - Yarato otwarł spis ludności Riffautae i zaczął go przeglądać; Viridi i Adrian również się zaciekawili. Luke wziął jedną z innych książek i wraz z Niki zaczęli ją przeglądać. Po chwili inni również zaczęli analizować dane z książek; zajadali jednak się śmieciowym żarciem i pili soczek w masowych ilościach, gadali i śmiali się na dość prymitywne tematy, do momentu gdy ktoś coś zauważył - wtedy poważnieli, po czym znów wszyscy zmieniali się w bandę nachlanych studenciaków. Wnioski po około godzinie rozważań były takie: Cheo nie tylko chce dopaść rodzinę Petera, ale też pojmać trzech magów klasy K (od Kurwa Jaka Potęga - za dziennik pojęć magicznych, 2008 wydawnictwo Amino) o imionach: Revu Aleppo, Lea Sici, Yelov Trepusz. Riffautae było jednak aktualnie skłócone z Urbem, zatem Viridi po prostu poinformowała ich Radę o planach babuszki Saroth. Przypadł czas na półgodzinny odpoczynek, po którym nadszedł trening. Po rozgrzewce prowadzonej w ten sam sposób co ostatnio, lecz z Kibą jako piątą osobą do ćwiczeń, hala była w opłakanym stanie, a wyrwy w niej nadal emitowały słabe światło. Viridi chciała przekonać się rzeczywistej szybkości Shirego - jej poprzednia walka z nim nie umożliwiła mu wykazania się w tej kwestii, po prostu znokautowała go czterema ciosami. Zaproponowała mu próbę szybkości, w czasie której Adrian, Chloe i Matsu zajęli się innym treningiem. Yarato postanowił się więc nie ograniczać. Wyjął swoje Yantori i przyjął charakterystyczną dla niego, leniwą pozę na początek walki, po czym zaatakował od razu dużą siłą, przez co jego lewa ręka wręcz automatycznie cała zaszła lodem. W dwie sekundy wytworzył trzydzieści siedem strumieni wody, które miały jedynie rozproszyć Kibę przed innymi atakami rozpraszającymi, to jest: pięcioma lancami. Viri również nie pierdoliła się w tańcu - od razu zmieniła swoją postać na światło, przez co w hali zrobiło się nieco ciemniej, acz ona sama zaczęła bić ogromnym blaskiem; ciężko było patrzeć w jej stronę. Uniknęła ataku strumieni w kilkanaście sekund wykonując zwody i niszcząc je uderzeniami dłoni jeden po drugim; została jednak zwabiona między lance, które eksplodowały dokoła niej, zmuszając ją do wybicia się w górę, gdzie już czekał kolejny atak Shirego - Kieł Rekina. Atak był dość słaby, więc Viri rozproszyła go tarczą ze światła. Zadymiła tym lekko przestrzeń wokół siebie, zawiesiła się rękoma za jedną z belek poprzecznych, licząc na chwilę spokoju od ataków Yarato. Nic z tego - ten bowiem szybko ją stamtąd zdmuchnął, kontrolując krople wody w powietrzu, po czym zaatakował zmasowanym lodowym deszczem - niezbyt mocnym, ciekawy był, co zrobi Viridi. Ta zaś wytworzyła tarczę ze swego światła, po czym rzuciła się dalej w bieg, zbliżając się do Shirego. Ten niespodziewanie również się zbliżył z przygotowaną Łzą Ognia, którą cisnął w nią gdy była pięć metrów przed nim, odskakując. Ta zrobiła to samo, nie zauważyła jednak, że z tyłu posadzka była zniszczona i grząska. Mimo lekkiego ugrzęźnięcia, ze spokojem wydostała się i uniknęła kolejnych trzech ataków Shirego, po czym, znudzona stałym uciekaniem, sama przeszła do ofensywy. Wytworzyła potężne źródło światła, skierowane wprost na młodego maga wody, ten więc musiał odwrócić się, by nie oślepnąć. Spodziewając się jakiegoś ataku szybko zablokował się z dwóch stron tarczą lodu oraz stworzył jeden strumień wzroku, by móc obserwować dokładniej co sie dzieje; Viridi jednak zniszczyła go wręcz od razu, nagrzewając swym światłem powietrze dokoła niego. Wykonała gwałtowny ruch ręką, tworząc swoistą świetlną kosę, która cięła wszystko - bez problemu przebiła obronę Shirego i gdyby ten nie uniknął ataku wybijając się w górę na wodzie, pewnie sam zostałby zraniony. Viridi atakowała dalej, zbliżyła się i próbowała walczyć wręcz, ten jednak na każdy jej ruch ręką reagował tworzeniem tarczy z lodu. Kiba nie miała problemu z ich rozbijaniem, ale spowalniało to jej ataki, przez co Yarato mógł łatwiej reagować. Niespodziewanie, Viridi po prostu klasnęła, tworząc swoistą świetlną ścianę, która nie tylko mogła przeciąć wszystko, na co trafiła, to jeszcze eksplodowała po dwóch sekundach. Było to wystarczająco czasu na unik przez Shirego, mimo tego wybuch był na tyle potężny, że musiał on schronić się pod wodną zaporą. Kiba widząc to powtórzyła atak, rozbijając zaporę; jednocześnie zbliżyła się do Shirego, wiedziała, że z wnętrza zapory nie będzie widział dobrze, gdy ona rozświetli całą halę. Miała okazję do zadania trafienia, które wykorzystała ideanie, uderzając chłopaka w brzuch. Nagle jednak jego koszulka zamiast przyjąć atak, rozkruszyła się, odsłaniając nienaruszone ciało. Shiri uśmiechnął się i za pomocą zaklęć ofensywnych rzucanych jako dywersja, oddalił się na kawałek i, nie zważając na koszta tego działania, wysadził dach areny w powietrze. Był lekko deszczowy dzień, więc Yarato mógł spokojnie pozyskiwać w ten sposób więcej wody. Kiba zrozumiała ten plan, dlatego użyła swej magii do zablokowania wyrwy w dachu jak najszybciej mogła, jednocześnie chroniąc się przed słabymi, acz irytującymi atakami maga wody. W czasie jednak, gdy to robiła, Yarato stworzył rekina morskiego, którego wysłał do ataku. Świetlista dziewczyna pocięła go jednak na trzy kawałki dwoma atakami, po czym zaatakowała Shirego czterema atakami jednocześnie, każdym innym i z innej strony; mimo jego defensywnego podejścia do przyjęcia tego, jedno z nich ugodziło go boleśnie, do tego dostał uszkodzonym krzesełkiem z trybun prosto w twarz. Niefart ten ogłuszył go na sekundę, w którą Viridi dopadła go i przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa do końca w swą stronę. Nie zadała mu jednak bólu, tylko pokazała, że nadszedł kres tej czterominutowej walki. W tym czasie Adrian, Chloe i Matsu dla bezpieczeństwa przenieśli się na inną halę treningową, byli jednak w miarę uważni, jeśli chodziło o hałasy dobiegające z walki maga wody z magiczką światła. Ćwiczyli wzajemne ataki wręcz - magia u nich odeszła na drugi plan. - Szybkość masz absurdalną, ale też duże samozaparcie. Siła nie jest ci potrzebna, jeśli nie chcesz walczyć sam. A zapewniam, że nie będziesz w najbliższym czasie. - uśmiechnęła się Viridi do chłopaka, który siedział wymęczony na zniszczonej posadzce areny z nadal lekko zlodowaciałą ręką. Nie była już cala zmieniona w światło. - Hm, Dragoni mi pomogą? - również uśmiechnął się, nieco prowokacyjnie, chłopak. - Nie, ja. Nie bierz tego osobiście, ale polubiłam cię. Do tego, w walce będziemy świetnie dopełniać się wzajemnie. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, poprawiając fryzurę. - Wstawaj, wracamy do Adriana i reszty. Gdy Viri i Shiri weszli na ich halę treningową, pochłonięci byli aktualnie odpoczynkiem, co wyjątkowo pasowało magowi wody i o wiele mniej czarnowłosej na nowo dziewczynie. - Weźcie tego młodego do gildii. I ruszcie dupę w trening. Wiem, co mówię. - powiedziała chłodno na wejście Kiba, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń do przodu, jakby była gotowa do ataku. - Nadal jestem w wirze boju. - Jak wrażenia z jego szybkości? - spytali się Chloe i Adrian, powoli wstając z ziemi. - Jak wrażenia z jego siły? - zaśmiał się Matsu, zrywając się gwałtownie. - Adrian, pamiętasz gdy walczyliśmy, gdy jeszcze miałam czternaście lat? - spytała się Viridi. - Yep. - Dragneel rozruszał stawy, po czym stworzył kulę ognia w swej dłoni. - On jest taki jak ja wtedy. Tylko, hm... Matsu ma rację. Jego ataki są słabe. Gdy trafi na mocnego przeciwnika, on nawet nie będzie unikał jego ciosów - dlatego potrzebuje mnie, póki co, jako towarzysza w walce. Minął jakiś czas. Minął trening, reszta dnia, wieczorne spotkanie Dragonów podziwiających technologię ludzi niemagicznych, minęła noc. Na spotkanie o jedenastej następnego dnia przybył właściwy lider Dragon Tale, Takeshi Salavan, mówiąc Dragneelowi że ma wypierdalać z jego stanowiska. Tej nocy Cheo weszła do środka Riffautae i udała się na niezbyt przyjacielskie spotkanie z magiem klasy K, Revu Aleppo. Wraz z nią był jej ex, Setho. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Czy Yarato zostanie wreszcie wcielony w szeregi Dragon Tale? Jak będzie wyglądać sytuacja w gildii po powrocie Takeshiego? Oraz co właściwie knuje Cheo? Tego dowiecie się w Magia i Krew: Rozdział VII - ''Riffautae. Miłego! :DKategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew